


The City So Nice they Named It Ttwice. (New York, New York)

by Jecari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles Meet, Derek left Beacon Hills, M/M, New York City, Omega!Derek, Post-Season 4, season 5 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek left Beacon Hills and his pack two years ago and now is an omega chased my hunters. One evening, he bumps into Stiles who decides to hide him in his apartment. Derek never would have expected what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City So Nice they Named It Ttwice. (New York, New York)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!!
> 
> I'm back with another Sterek fanfiction! Even if season 5 never happened here, some things from that season inspired me. so yeah... Enjoy ! :) 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York City. The Big Apple. The city that never sleeps. The Empire city...  
   
New York is also the city Derek Hale chose to start his new life. After finding out that Scott is a true alpha and losing his powers, Derek thought that leaving Beacon Hills was the best thing to do. He first came back to California to find out who killed Laura and never intended to get involved in a war with an alpha pack, being manipulated by a Darach or having his name written on a deadpool.  He didn't plan on having his very own pack made up of teenagers, some of them humans.  
   
But he did.  
   
He did because he felt helpful and at some point it felt like he had a family again. However with Scott becoming the alpha and everything that happened with Kate, Derek started to feel useless and that was the worst feeling ever. So as he wasn't needed anymore and since he needed answers – not even Deaton was able to explain him what evolving meant for a werewolf- he left and by leaving Beacon Hills and his pack, Derek obviously became an omega.  
   
It wasn’t like how he's been told it would be all his life, he doesn't feel less powerful without a pack. Maybe that is one of the perks of being an evolved werewolf? What definitely isn't a perk though is being hunted. Despite his omega status the pack of the area leaves him alone, not even trying to chase him away but only a few months after moving in, hunters started to come to town. During a fight, he heard one of them calling him “evolved werewolf” which meant that hunters know and they are looking for him.  
   
That evening, he's running away from a bunch of hunters. Again. Being hunted in New York is different from being hunted in Beacon Hills. There's no forest and a lot more people so the chasers can't just throw flash bolts at him and shoot him with wolfsbane laced bullets which only serves to make them more vicious and sneaky. That also makes it easier to just run and lose them, avoiding the fight. That's what Derek does most of the time. That's what he's doing this time. As he looks over his shoulder to check if they're still following him, someone appears out of nowhere and bumps into him so violently that he almost falls to the ground.  
   
“What the-”  
“Hey!” Derek shouts at the same time, ready to start running again.  
“You?!”  
“S-” The werewolf starts but a punch in his face stops him.  
“That is for abandoning your pack, asshole!” The young man says, his eyes contradicting the anger in his voice.  
“Stiles!”  
Derek doesn't expect it but he punches him again. “That is for abandoning me!”  
   
   
The werewolf sees the third punch coming so he catches Stiles' wrist and twists his arms behind his back.  
   
“Ouch ouch ouch... it hurts.” The sheriff's son whines.  
“You punched me!”  
“You're a werewolf, I'm sure it felt more like a caress than a punch!” Stiles defends himself. “And you deserved it!”. He reminds him. “Everything happened because of you and you just left without even saying goodbye and you-”  
“Shut up!” Derek interrupts him, dragging him in a dark alley because he can hear and smell the hunters approaching. He pins him against the wall.  
“What the fuck?! I thought we talked about that!” Stiles yells, gesturing his fingers between them.  
“I said shut up.” The werewolf whispers.  
“Don't tell me what to do.” The young man says in the same tone, instinctively imitating him. “What are we doing here?'  
“Hunters.”  
“Hunt- really?! Can't you keep a low profile and live a normal life?”  
   
Derek doesn't answer but his eyebrows do the job, making Stiles sigh.  
   
“Search the area! We're not leaving until we've found him!” One of the chasers angrily shouts.  
“Damn...” Derek whispers.  
“Oh my god, not again.” Stiles sighs. “I'm too old for this.” He adds before waving his hands, telling Derek to follow him.  
   
The werewolf doesn't hesitate - his instincts apparently still trust the Stilinski boy - and follows Stiles. They run quickly through a few dark alleys before the younger man stops, searching his pockets.  
   
“I don't care if you've lost your wallet or something, we don't have time for this.”  
“Shut up.” Stiles says, smiling as he grabs keys from his pocket.  
   
He opens the door of the building and pulls Derek with him inside the elevator. When Stiles catches Derek's questioning eyes on him, he finally decides to explain himself.  
   
“I live here, you can hide in my apartment until the hunters are gone. Yeah don't thank me, I know I'm the best. ”  
The questioning look leaves Derek's eyes only to be replaced by confusion. “You… live here? In New York?”  
“Yeah, I'm studying here.”  
“You punched me because I left but you did too.” Derek points out, following Stiles out of the elevator and into his apartment.  
“It's different! A. I'm human and let's be honest useless to the pack. B. I'm here to study and C. I said goodbye!” He lists, falling on the couch as Derek walks to the window, looking through it.  
“You're not useless... You helped a lot.”  
   
Coming from Derek Hale, this is definitely a compliment which makes Stiles smile. He stands up and walks toward the werewolf.  
   
“I don't think they followed us.” The supernatural creature notifies.  
“Good.” Stiles says, take a step closer, a look on his face that Derek can't quite place.  
“Are you going to punch me again?” He asks, raising his eyebrows.  
“No.” The young man laughs as his heart beat quickens.  
   
He hates to admit it but he's aroused by the sudden proximity. Stiles has always made him feel things he didn't want to feel anymore, especially after Kate and Jennifer: butterflies in his stomach, sweaty hands, fast heartbeat. Love. Dealing with it back in Beacon Hills wasn't that hard. Because Stiles was the son's sheriff, because Stiles was underage, because of everything that was happening. But right now? The sheriff is on the other side of the country, Stiles isn't underage anymore and things aren't as bad as they were in California. The quietness of the apartment, helping him to forget about the hunters. He's struggling to decide whether or not he should make a move when Stiles decides for him. Surprising Derek he softly kisses him. It's just a quick peck, as if Stiles' afraid of his reaction but it still is a kiss.  
   
“What is that for?” Derek asks, smiling.  
“That is because I've missed you.” The brown haired young man replies, mimicking his expression.  
“I've missed you too.” Derek admits before giving him a real kiss, with tongues involved and hands everywhere in each other’s' bodies.  
 


End file.
